Hidden Truths
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Yukiji has been pretending to Be Nanami to get Tomoe's protection; but what Happens when Nanami comes back in time and doesn't remember Tomoe's confession to her? What will the Land-god do when Tomoe sees her and Questions his own heart? (NanamiXTomoe )
1. Story Idea

_**Hey Guys! Someone Suggested this Story Idea and I Loved It! But I want your opinion first!**_

_**It is going to Be a Past Tomoe X Nanami Fan-fic; But of Course Past Tomoe will one day be The Tomoe will all know all love so I guess Its just TomoeXNanami.**_

_**The Idea is This, ( Warning: Contains Manga Spoilers from The Past Arch! )**_

* * *

_**After Yukiji sees Tomoe and Nanami exchanging heart felt goodbyes and promises on her houses porch she is shocked to learn that Nanami lied to the demon and told him her name was Yukiji.**_

_**Yukiji hates demons and doesn't want any part of this; But when she sees the love between the two she questions her own loyalties. When Nanami vanishes into Thin air Yukiji must find out what to do and how to do it. When she gets pregnant and her husband is murdered she pretends to be Nanami so that Tomoe can protect her until her due date.**_

_**But What will she do when Nanami goes back in time and does not Remember promising Tomoe anything? What if in Nanami's time she did not confess a thing yet? How Will Yukiji keep her protector but help him win Nanami's heart again?**_

_**How will she get them to love again, and How will she get Nanami to see that; Even though she had never experienced Tomoe's love yet, That Tomoe loves her more than anything?**_

_**( Basically Nanami Never went back in time to save Tomoe yet; So She has no idea that Tomoe confessed to her in the Past. When she travels back she doesn't know Yukiji yet but the pregnant woman knows Nanami. Yukiji is pretending to be Nanami and is prepared to help Tomoe, ( Her Protector ) To win Nanami's heart over again; For the second time.**_

_**Without the fox knowing or finding out that she had been lying to him the whole time..)**_


	2. Lies Prologue

_**This Chapter will be shorter than the rest because it is the Prologue! YES! THE PROLOGUE! Nanami comes in more in the next chapter; if you know what I mean! XD So please enjoy the first of this story; there will be more chapters to come! XD**_

* * *

"If I let go of this hand, It feels like I won't see you in a long time."

Thast all she heard before she walked around the bend and blinked in shock. Shock that something could be happing right in front of her. She backed up a bit and then placed a hand over her mouth.

Yukiji, the woman in question, could not believe her eyes. Right in front of her she saw Nanami. She was gasping air as if in pain and in front of her with worry cast in his eyes?

Was the Second most Powerful Demon in the World.

Tomoe.

She gasped and opened her kimono to grab her knife, Something she had learned to carry with her at all cost; but before she could grab it and lunge forward? She was shocked as the Yokia held the girl's hand gently and rubbed his face over it,

She was dumbfounded; shocked and maybe even sickened; Was he molesting her friend? Yukiji looked at the girl that let the demon hold her in such a way. Her name was Nanami and she had the eyes of a goddess.

Thats when Yukiji really was shocked.

Tomoe moved the girls hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, he pulled her into him and whispered things that Yukiji wished she could erase from her mind. Even Nanami was flustered and shocked; but she didn't pull away.. She whispered back, making the demon have the same expression of return.

"You have to go." Nanami whispered, " If they find you; they'll kill you, and then I won't live with myself."

The fox looked at her; He was handsome with his white hip length hair and beautiful violet eyes. He glanced at the girl and a whimper excaped his throat. It sounded like a whine and it rose up into the night sky with so little as an echo.

"Yukiji.. Promise that after I'll leave we'll see each other again." He whispered lightly; but still.. The real Yukiji, the one was not in his arms, gasped and stepped back in shock.

"I see." Nanami replied, " But please.. " She brushed hair out of the foxes eyes and tucked it away, " Keep my hair-pin safe because I will come for you."

Yukiji watched the fox fidget in embarrassment; it shocked her really. Did A fox really fidget about like that? It ws confusing for her to watch or see.. But he held her hand for one last moment; and as if time stood still.. He let go.

"Get better Yukiji! Because I will come for you!"

He ran off into the night; his demon speed coming in handy. A little while longer She saw his fire light the sky; and for some reason? She had a feeling he looked back at the house as it grew smaller.

The woman snapped out of her gaze and stepped forwad, " Nanami? You fell in love with a demon-"

But before she coudl finish. Before the words left her mouth... Nanami vanished.

Yukiji gasped in shock and wondered what Nanami even was. Was she a human? She wasn't sure but the way she disappeared into the night.. That was strange indeed. The woman swallowed as a strange fear settled into her.

She had just gotten married and now that Fox thought she was his lover. What was she to do? What was her life going to be like? She swallowed as her legs shook.

She had to survive.. Or her life would be a mess..

* * *

**_Years later.._**

* * *

Yukiji patted her stomach as Tomoe stared at her. He had brought her to a hut in the middle of no where and now he was staring at her. Why?

Because she was lieing to him. She was pregnant with her husbands baby; the husband that just got murdered right in front of her eyes. No, Tomoe didn't do it; by all means he saved her. It was old partner.

The pregnant woman sighed; It had been years since she worried about Tomoe and how Nanami told him her name was Yukiji. The woman had been teriffied but she quickly forgot about it. She didn't think he could hurt her or anything else of that matter..

But there was the fact that she looked exactly like Nanami; The only difference was her eyes.. She could never have Nanami's eyes. So she put on a blindfold and decided to have Tomoe protect her until the baby came.

She was going to pretend to his lover.

No, She would not let him come near her; no kissing or hugging or anything else of that manner. Yukiji loved her husband; that was all.

"Your pregnant.." Tomoe muttered.

Yukiji looked at him through her blindfold and winced. He looked shattered, as if he was betrayed and thrown to the side.

"I don't understand.." He slowly worded out but then grew quiet again. He swallowed and winced, his violet eyes shaking with pain and possible tears. He slowly looked at Yukiji and sighed," I'll help you.. And then.. We can keep our promise."

Yukiji nodded, going along with her plan. Tomoe looked so hopeful for her; so hopeful that she would love him again, but this woman had no intention in loving..

_A demon.._

* * *

_**So for those who are lost;Yukiji is being mistaken for Nanami; because Nanami gave a fake Name to Tomeo in the Past. Yukiji looks like Nanami but her eyes are different, so she is hiding them so the fox won't see her identity. Sorry it was short but its getting later for me and I'm tried! HAHA..**_


	3. The Past, Again

_"Yukiji?"_

She was slilent as he called her name; His face formed a grimace as he swallowed and looked away. She wasn't talking to him, and her baby wasn't even showing yet. Her had asked a woman in the village why she had gotten so fat and she only had giggled saying she was going to have a child.

He didn't get it really? How the kid get in there? He blinked but pushes it aside as he wrung out his wet hair and started to move forward.

She was just sitting there with her blinkfold on; and it made him feel horrible and digusted. She had told him that she hated it when demons stared into her eyes; He didn't understand.

That night when he told her how he felt? That night when he gave his heart to her? She let him look and keep looking, and he got lost in her eyes. They were beautiful and stunning; and yet here he was watching her from a distance, As if he was threat.

Tomoe swallowed and moved on; avoiding the girl and pulling a small package from the bag that was around his neck.

"Here's your supper." He muttered.

She nodded and paused, He was treating her so kindly. Yes he was demon and yet... He seemed to be alright in his own ways. When he turned his back she would lift her blindfold and take a look at him.

He had long white hair that straddled his waist and flowed beauitfully. In a way people should have known he wasn't a human. His teeth were likes fangs when he had urges.. It was frightening to think really.

Because she was pretending to be the girl he liked..

Yukiji shuddered and started to eat the food he had given her; she knew he didn't cook it but who cared exactly? Maybe it was okay that he didn't; She didn't trust him with it anyway.

The girl took a a bite and rolled her eyes in annoyance. To think she was stuck here, pregnant and alone with a demon.

Tomoe walked out of the room and she heard his room close quickly; as if he was alone and breaking on the inside. He had looked sick when he came in.. Deathly pale and maybe; should she say it? Lonely?

Yukiji looked out the window and paused; she hated demons with all her heart but there was one person out there that didn't; and that was her old friend..

_Nanami Momozeno.._

The woman sighed; She hated demons but she knew deep down that her protector didn't deserve this pain and hatred. She knew he didn't deserve it. Not this torture or this sad feeling that went through his body..

Even if he was yokai.. She had a heart ; she was not cruel. One day she would thank him for everything; Becasue all she wanted was for this baby to live within her.

"Nanami-Chan..." Yukiji muttered and then paused, " Please come and help.."

She didn't like what she was doing; he had thought she would be fine but it had only been a week and she was dying on the inside. Yukiji bit her lip as sickness took over her body and she pushed her food away.

Tomoe heard her gasps for breath from his room and he rushed in rather quickly. He stormed in and looked at her as she finished her moment of terror. He linked and looked at her panicked.

"Yukiji? Are you alright?" He reached forward; his pale skin nearing hers. The girl panicked and slapped his hand away in annoynace.

"I don't like it when demons touch me either.." She spat out annoyed.

Tomoe jerked his hand back and looked at her in shock; his heart shook in his chest as he looked down and felt tears well up..

_'Ah... So this is what is felt like to be rejected...'_

* * *

"Wait where!?" Nanami fumed as Tomoe glared at her and started to pack things and count the shrines offering money. The fox sighed; His Master was annoying him right now with her constant worry, Just last week he had been confessed too.

He needed to calm his heart down so he was going to go to a neiboring shrine for some relaxtion. His heart had been bothering him since that time and it was making him go crazy.

How were you suppossed to act whenever your Master tried to otuch you; that... All you saw was blood? He shuddered and then glared at the girl.

"You fool... " He spat out; his words never faultering, " I am going to a nature gods shrine. I need to pay a visit to a lady goddess there that showed me the ropes of being a familiar."

The girl pouted; apparently not happy that he was going to go see another woman. Even though all he saw her as was a sister or even yet the mother that was so merclessy yanked from his grasp.

"How long will you be gone?" She wimpered and looked at him with the eyes of an angel.. An evilly tempting Angel.

The fox ground his teeth and looked away; his violet eyes narrowing and threatning to slit with her continious questioning, " I turned you down last night. It shouldn't matter how long i'm gone... Master." He spat out the last word with venom and the girl shivered as he glared at her and stood. He flung his bag over his shoulder and turned his back on her; his heart screaming at him as he took a few steps.

He had to get away.. Just for a short time.. That was all he needed. That was all.

* * *

Nanami whimpered when Tomoe walked out the shrine with a wad of cash. He looked like a runaway delingent as his white hair blew about in the wind and the girl couldn' t help but feel like this was her fualt.

She swallowed as he walked down the stairs leaving her completely alone. She felt horrible... Dragging him to a place like this and making him feel like he had to leave or treat her like crap. The girl whimpered and stood there silent.

What was she supposed to do now? Act like nothing happened to them?

Nanami pouted as she started forward only to stop and look down at the ground. Tomoe's fan laid half-open on the ground; He had left rather quickly so he had probably dropped it in his moment of haist.

Nanami chewed her lip as she picked it up and shuddered, a bolt of energy went through her body.. It was liek this item was to holy even for her tol hold in her hands. The girl swallowed and then made her way towards the shrine's door.

She had to get this fan back to him..

Nanami pulled the door open and gaped at what she saw; It was raining.. and it was pouring harshly. She poked her head out the door and was hit in the face with the blasted cold. It made her body shudder to the core and freeze up in a cold block of ice.

The girl grabbed her clock off the hook on the wall and pulled it on.. It covered her head and she smiled it the feeling of its material. Lady Himemiko gave it to her and it hid Nanami's face completely when she put it on.

She pulled its hood on and smiled at its dark; silky purple texture. Its material slipped through her finger tips and slipped to fall idoly beside her.

Nanami sighed and then walked out the door, she ran carefull down the shrines steps; making her way to the near bottom. When she made it she stopped and looked around.

Tomoe didn't have that much of a head start and yet she still didn't see him; she pouted, her bottom lip pertruding out in an uncute manner. Or at leats; thats what Tomoe would tell her. She chewed her lip and whimperd out in annoyance...

_Where was he?_

* * *

The goddess of time screamed and threw another bolt from her throne like seat, It was not her day! She had this love intrest who would not anwser her phone calls... FOR TWENTY YEARS! She pouted as her long, beauitful brown hair flowed down her shoulders and rested around her waist.

She was ticked and hurt. He was supposed to be kind. What about his promise to be together? She ground her teeth...

MIKAGE'S BROTHER WAS SUCH AN IDIOT!

She threw another bolt.. Not caring where it hit.

* * *

Nanami continued to look around Tomoe; but it was too late. He was no where to be seen and she assumed he used his fox-fire or just went through The land over Yokai so he could stay dry.

She kicked up some dirt and screamed; was she really driving him away and making him stay away from her? Was that what she was doing?

Nanami whimpered as she remembered the other night..

He had dropped her off a building.. Making her feel unwanted and slightly naked to the world. She was falling and she only caught the momentary fear in his eyes as she plumented down. He saved her but where did that put her?

Her shoulders sagged as she looked up at the sky; " WHY CAN'T ANYTHING TURN OUT RIGHT!" She screamed, her heart quivering in pain and horrid secrecy. The girl wailed but then blinked when a bright light formed in the sky...

And then... With perfect aim..

Hit her in the head.

* * *

Nanami blinked as her vision became clear again. Where was she? And why was it...

Snowing?

The girl shivered in shock as she looked aorund and blinked. Nothing looked familiar; nothing at all..

She saw a few trees that looked familair and maybe a rock or two; but it didn't look familiar from her time. It looked alot like when Mizuki showed her Tomoe's Past. The girl laughed and dragged a hand through her hair..

That was impossible! Hopefully..

She swallowed and then looked ahead as a cold feeling krept up in her body...

Was she...

_In the Past?_


	4. Baby Kits

**_3\. Baby Kits!_**

* * *

Nanami ground her teeth as Snow whipped around her, chilling her to the bone and making her feel frozen to her spot. She had no idea what had just happened. No idea at all.

All she saw was a light and now she had a massive headache.

The girl pulled her clock tigher around her fragil body and then shivered violently. She had to hide shelter or she would freeze to death; no questions asked.

Nanami stepped forward and shook; her foot went into a snow drift before she pulled it out and whined. She was wearing a skirt and jacket.. That was about all she was wearing; giving that it was hot were she lived.

Snow covered her foot and made her whine and shiver. She wanted this all to stop and be over with! She didn't even know where she was! All she saw was beautiful ice covered trees and groves of nothingness. It was like she was in the middle of nowhere!

She stepped again this time falling to her hips in snow. She ground her teeth and swore secretly to herself. This wasn't fair! All this time and everything was being a pain!

Nanami trudged throguh the snow until her legs were numb and her body was freezing; now she wished she didn't wear a camisole under her jacket. To think it was this cold in the past.. It surprised her really.

Thats when she saw lights; warm welcoming lights in the distance. She almost giggled and clapped her hands as she ran forward and knocked on the door. No one answered so she knocked again.

This time a woman opened the door and then blinked. Nanami's hair was disshevled and she was shaking but what she didn't know was that she was staring right at a woman named Yukiji.

She had brown hair and brown eyes; if Nanami thought about it enough it was like looking into a mirror and blinking in shock. Theonly thing that separated them apart was thair eyes; one full of hope and the other full of lifes horrid hate.

"N-NANAMI!" The girl suddenly hugged the shaking girl and Nanami blinked in shock. This girl was hugging her and confsuing her greatly; come to think of it this girl looked like she did when she was sent to the past to see Tomoe by Mizuki.

The freezing girl shuddered and pulled away from the hug before looking at the woman in confusion, " I'm sorry.. But.. How do you know know I am?"

Nanami didn't know why but.. The woman gasped and looked at her completely mortified. She didn't know who she was... She didn't know..

What was going on?

* * *

Yukiji nodded as she scrubbed Nanami's hair down with a dry cloth; to think this girl was traveling in the snow! The good thing was that Nanami was explainging why she had no clue to who Yukiji was...

"You see, I was sent back into the past.." Nanami muttered and Yukiji froze. She then noticed Nanami's strage clothes and furrowed her brow. So that explained that.. but how in the world could she be here?

"I was trying to give Tomoe his fan; but..-

Yukiji's head snapped up at themention of the demon; how was it? It wasn't possible right? Was he alive even in Nanami's time? Was that why when Nanami first met her she begged her to take care of the person named Tomoe?

" You know Tomoe?" Yukiji blinked and Nanami nodded slowly.

" Yes, He's my familair-" The girl gasped and covered her mouth as Yukiji's eyes grew wide. She wasn't expecting that little tibit but it did come to make sense in a way. Nanami was a god.. That made a lot of sense, giving that Yukiji always wanted to know why she vanished as she did.

But if Nanami didn't know who she was then didn't that mean that Nanami had not yet experienced the Time travel when they met? That meant..

Yukiji was the only one who knew about Nanami and Tomoe's relationship.. She continued to listen to the girl. It was like getting reaquainted in a good way. She smiled lightly as Nanami explained her job as a Land-god and other things that went on.

She even mentioned how much she cared For Tomoe; Her servant and yet crush. Yukijji would have bllinked or maybe even scoffed; but it made sense giving it was Nanami.

The brown haired woman wondered if the Tomoe in her time had the same heart towards her..

Yukiji sighed and tried to think; what was she supposed to do now? Nanami didn't even know that Tomoe liked her in this time; which meant Yukiji had to continue to play Nanami's role. She ground her teeth and then paused...

What if...

"Nanami?"

The girl looked at her; her stary eyes shining, " Yep?"

"I am pregnant..." Yukiji smiled and Nanami smiled brightly before bursting into a little fit of happiness, " But.."

Nanami calmed..

" Tomoe takes care of me in this era. I'm doing something I shouldn't Nanami-chan and I hate it. I'm pretending to be something I'm not... So Nanami." She smiled , " Can you take my place? I am no longer fit to do this, now that you are here.."

Nanami blinked, " But.."

Yukiji smiled "Only for Nine months.. That is all I ask." She smiled and patted Nanami's head before the other girl fisted her skirt and looked at Yukiji.

"What about the baby? Isn't it Tom-"

Yukiji tried not to glare as she ground her teeth, " No.. I would never reproduce with demon, " She looked up with cold eyes, " Tell him you lost it."

Nanami blinked and then grasped Yukiji's shoulder, " What about you?" She whimpered as if scared. Yukiji smiled; She knew Nanami would say yes; this was how she was, how she did things. When she saw someone in need she helped.

" I'll be the new maid here.." She smiled and pulled her hair up into a maid hairdue.

Nanami blinked, " But he'll know its you!" She sqealed until Yukiji smiled. She tapped Nanami's nose like a mother would and shook her head.

"He has never seen my eyes; neither has he ever touched me. He won't know.." She smiled lightly and looked at the confused girl before patting her head and removing a blindfold from a shelf, " Put this on Nanami-chan.. And when you feel like its right? Take it off... Maybe in one of your most heated times.."

Nanami blinked before Yuiki threw a white kimono at her head, The girl peeled it away and then looked at Yuikji in confusion, " Heated?"

The woman looked at her as she started to pull on a maids costume; she looked at Nanami and giggled before putting a finger to her lips, " I forgot to tell you.. Your going to be his lover for Nine Months.."

Nanami blinked for a few seconds and then gasped when her innocent ( And now disturbed) Mind caught up with her, " WHAT?!"

* * *

Nanami squirmed and fidgeted before trying to calm down her uneasy heart. She had to breath this out and think straight; she had too...

This was all to much for her and it was also moving to fast to her liking. She didn't know that Yukiji was trying to get her together with Tomoe once more; she didn't even know they were together for a first time. Now she was sitting in a white kimono and had a blindfold over her eyes as if to say..

Don't look at me, I'm a normal person but I look like a stalker.

Nanami huffed out her breath but sat up straight like Yukiji told her; The woman was in the kitchen peeping inot the living room with her eyes wide. She didn't know what she was doing, All she knew was that she was a pregnant maid. Thats what she was..

But she was happy; her baby was all she wanted right now; that and for her to be cleared of her guilt. The guilt of making Tomoe think his lover messed around on him and the guilt of lying to him completely.

Speaking of Tomoe..

Nanami tensed as the door opened and Tomoe walked in. He shook his coat and shivered as he wrung out melted snow from his silver tresses. His hair was long and his bangs seemed to be a bit longer in the front; he wore a flamed haori and tabi. He looked cold but on the other hand Nanami didn't even know if that was remotely possible.

He took off his coat and started to hang it up when Nanami started to panic.

"U-Um, Welcome home!" She swallowed.

Yukiji faceplamed as the fox froze up and his coat nearly fled his hands and made its escape the the floor. He blinked and slowly looked at her with wide eyes as if she had done something out of character.

"Where did you go today?" Nanami continued, even though she couldn't really see him since her blindfold was in the way. Honestly she didn't even know if she was doing this correctly; how was she supposed to be a lover, exactly? Especaily since this was the same person who threw her off a building two days ago..

The fox blinked and Yuikji watched from the corner at his confused expression.

"I went to town to get you food like always. " He muttered and started sit it down in front of her; he looked at her and then with determination fixed her blindfold so that is wasn't crooked. Nanami tensed, Not sure of what he was doing.

"Your blindfold was off center, Sorry for touching you. "He muttered and started to stand before Nanami gulped and without knowing grabbed the foxes hand.

Tomoe froze as her familiar hand brushed across his; his heart was pounding and he didn't quite understand why. His heart had stopped reacting to this woman after seeing her again.. But right now he coudln't breath or even think to move.

The thought of her holding him made his skin crawl but he pushed it aside and labled in indecent and never to be thought of again; but her hand was burning in his skin and making him feel like he had so long ago...

" I don't mind your touch Tomoe!" She smiled at him and he blinked. Didn't she say she hated demons touching her? What was with this girl? It was like she was completely different and almost out of her own comfort zone.

"Will you eat with me?" She pondered as she looked at the food and then back up at him.

'How could she even see with that '' Thing'' On her eyes? He blinked and his face burned with a thoucsnad questions.. and his mind flooded with many thoughts that he would lock away for his furthur enjoyment.

He blushed at the thought but he pushed it away and blined at her as she picked up her chopsticks and started to eat whole heartily.

When did Yukiji become like a pig?

He slwoly sat beside her and paused when she looked at him through her blindfold; her little nose scrunched up until he had to look away and push away the thought of kissing it. He was so confused right now.. He hadn't these thoughts in so long..

There was something with her; there had to be.. He opened his mouth before he was surpirsed. The girl shoved food in his mouth and smiled. He knew she was grinding her teeth as she hissed,

"Eat.." Towards him.

Tomoe blinked. This was her fiesty side that he not seen in so long; it only reminded him of how much fun it was to see it.. To feel it. He blinked as she stopped eating as if sand hit the food and ruined it. He titled his head to the side in confusion, letting his long hair slip down his shoulders in puddles.

"Tomoe." She muttered quickly, " I lost the baby.."

He blinked," Should we look for it?"

The girl grew quiet and then looked at him before bursting out into a fit of giggles and unbelievely cute snorts, " I mean its d-dead." She stopped laughing and pretended to be sid even though her body was saying, Laugh, Laugh! She choked on her laughter but the fox saw it as her choking on tears.

His ears flattened and he whimpered slightly," Its okay.. " He looked at her and patted her fragil head; he noticed her hair smelled like it had smelled when he first met her. Cherry blossoms and Vanilla..

He sighed at her scent and then paused. He had to think straight...

"You can always make another baby." He smiled innocently as the girl froze and Yukiji choked on a harsh laugh in the kitchen.

"B-but.."

"Do they sell the kits somewhere?" Tomoe wondered out loud, " I can get you the tools.."

Nanami's eyes grew wide under the blindfold before she gasped and shoved Tomoe's head into the floor.. Something she had not done to him for a long time. He blinked and then whined in pain before glaring at her.

"What the crap! Woman!" He spewed and rubbed his head as she hugged herself.

"I will not make a baby with you!" She screamed in terror.

He blinked, " What are you talking about Yukiji?" He pouted slightly, quite unsure of what she was talking about. Nanami caught on to this and blinked at his innocent look.. Don't tell her that he... had no clue.

Her terror turned to laughter as the fox watched her fall over and giggled uncontroably. He was so innocent in this time! She had no idea; especially since he tried to attack her the last time she came here.

" I don't want another baby Tomoe.. I have a new maid who is pregnant so if I want to a baby I'll see hers when it comes."

He blinked and rubbed his head again; What was wrong with her? Shoving him around like that.. It was just like when they first knew each other and it made him want to take her blindfold off of her face..

That was his favorite part about her; other then her personaltiy and how she not fearful of him and yet understood... His favorite part was her eyes; And yet. He could not see them; not now, not ever; Because she wouldn't let him.

But at Least... She was smiling at him at that very moment, instead of acting like there was no hope for what was going on between them. He just hoped that their promise would stay complete...

Because he would wait for an eternity if it meant he could be with her..


	5. Eh?

**_4\. Eh?_**

* * *

Nanami opened her eyes only to see completely darkness; She blinked in panic. Maybe it was because it was dark' or because she was freezing in pain. The girl girl clenched her teeth and then listened to here anyone in the house.

She heard knowing so she risked it and lifted her blindfold slightly; Sunlight blared in and the girl hissed at the sunlight like a vampire or a demon. She pulled it back and then shivered. How was it that the sun was out but it was cold?

She tumbled to her feet and walked over to the door, She pulled it open a crack and then shivered harshly in her white kimono. She pulled her blindfld up again and blinked when she saw mounds of snow and ice.

It was lovely but what got her was that if you looked closely? There was no footprints; which meant no one had left the house at all..

Which meant..

"Yukiji?"

The girl froze as she heard a groggily voice, it was slow and dragged and she heard lite footprints. She froze a bit in confusion until she turned and saw Tomoe reaching forward. She froze on the spot but was surprised when he grabbed the door frame and looked out at the main courtyard.

He let out a low aggervated growl; to be honest she had never heard that come out of Tomoe before. To be truthful.. She didn't know much about Tomoe at all; She heard rumors but nothing proved itself to her.

Tomoe was just that guy that she poured her heart out to three days and got turned down harshly as if she was dirt. She sighed and remembered him walking off to a goddesses shrine; far away from her.

Nanami sighed and turned her heard to the sound of Tomoe's voice. Who knew where he was? Her blindfold was driving her crazy. He sighed heavily..

" I won't be going to the village today; it is to dangerous." She heard his wince fill the air and she let her hands travel towards it. Her fingers touched something fluffy and she gentle yanked at it.

Little did she Knwo Tomoe was frozen stiff and staring at her with pertrified eyes. He was quiet as her hand brushed across his face and then pulled at his ear. He paused and then sighed heavily..

She coudln't see him; she didn't want to see him, and she didn't want him to see her. Even that night he was tempted to sleep next her and warm her with his fox-fire.. But he knew it was impossible. Yukiji had treated him coldy ever since he foudn her again... And it made him sick to the stomach.

It was like.. That she didn't like him aymore... And for him that was most horrible pain there was. He gently grabbed the girls hand and lowered it before giving it a gentle sqeeze. To think that..

Their promise would probably never be fufilled..

* * *

He brushed out his long hair and tied it in a tie before fixing his yukata and walking into the living room. Thats when he stopped with surprised and watched Yukiji bump into things.

It was werid.. Taking that she always sat down and didn't bother with the house that he had tried to set up for her. It was the closest house he could find to the cherry blossoms.. Her favorite flower.

He blinked as she walked around and bumped into things.. He sighed but didn't stop her. He wanted too; but she had made it clear he was not allowed to touch her at all.

Tomoe looked away she her form and swallowed dryly. He felt thrown and hurt; as if he was lied to from the very beginning. She had said that she was his... But..

How long did he have to wait before he was allowed to show his emotions? All that day; every since that awkward morning his mind can been clouded with thoughts. Tomoe knew he liked her.. To a great extent. To the point where like was too weak and his words turned to love.

But of course he was unexperienced in this type of stuff..

He watched her again and blinked. it was dark in the room and here she was stumbling about like a rag doll. Tomoe knew far to well that humans could hurt themselves easily... and giving how much she was bumping about? He knew there had to be a bruise invovled.

" Yukiji.." He muttered slightly. The girl stopped and his ears perked slightly, " Do you need help?" He whispered it out slowly. His voice shook; but he didn't know why. It scared him to think that he asked something out of line..

It remained and Tomoe felt his throat clog up with emotion; what had he expected? Another outcome? A change of heart and a hope? She didn't want to keep the promise... and it killed him to actaully realized this.

In fact it made him sick.. and so terribly upset. Not at her; but at himself for even being something that she hated in the first place... For being a Demon.

He swallowed and lowered his gaze before his bangs hid his expression, " N-Never mind." He choked out; his voice wavering slightly.

It wasn't a new thing; this was how Yukiji treated him all the time, in fact he shoudl have been used to it.. But who could be used to something so harsh.. and cruel. He turned to leave before freezing at the genlte pull of his Yukata.

Tomoe blinked and turned to see the girl flopping her arms up and down as she whimpered, " This is torture! Is this what hell will be like?!" She screached out, surprising the kitsune.

Well that was weird. He hadn't seen her act like this in years, it almost made him chuckled from the amusing display; but he didn't, knowing that Yukiji wouldn't like him laughing at her.

" TOMOOEEEE." She moaned out and the fox blinked.. She said his name like it was normal; he had expected it to be more refined. But then again.. If it was?

Then this wouldn't be the girl he liked...

Tomoe swallowed; he was also surprised at how annoying his own name sounded at the time; She was whining... All this time and the first time she really talks to him? she whines! Oh kamisama why?

Then she flopped her amrs to much and she gasped and fell forward into the fox. Tomoe gasped out as his amrs wrapped around hers, but to his surprise the girl dug her fingers in his Yukata and gasped out..

" Tomoe!" She whined as they both landed on the floor in a "Oof'. Tomoe then felt himself whine from complete embarrassment.. The girl rolled off of him, ( Not that he minded ) And then grabbed at his hand again.

The fox backed up from her clingy hands and then blinked as she whimpered again and her blindfold looked wet.

" I CAN'T TAKE THIS THING ANYMORE! ITS TORTURE!" She screamed suddenly; making Tomoe ears ring and his eyes water...

_Ah, So many memories.._

But then again; the fox felt his breath leave him when the Girl leaned towards him and with an innocent looking mouth gasped out,

" Tomoe..Please.." She paused and the choked on a few melodramtic tears, " Take this thing off!" She screached and pointed at her blindfold. Tomoe nearly choked himself as he looked at her. His eyes grew wide and he almost screamed, 'No!' And ran off.

What was with her? She was so out of chacrter that if confused him.. and yet it settled him knowing that she was acting like she had the first time they met. He paused and then looked at her slightly annoyed..

" Why don't you do it?" He muttered slighly, his cheeks slightly coloring. He didn't have ime for things like this... Even if it was Yukiji. She had arms and fingers.. But then the fox was taken by surprise when the girl got in his face..

He felt his neck burn in shock as his eyes grew wide; and when he opened his mouth slightly to caught his breath? His kanines pointed in point blank shock. He shivered as she looked at him and pouted.

His eyes drifted to her mouth making him feel ashamed. He was trying to turn his ways around from being a feared yokai; and yet he was having such thoughts? He swore inwardly and then blinked when she whispered something..

" But.." She paused, " _I want Tomoe-Kun to do it.."_

Tomoe eyes' grew wide and he gasped out for air, " Eh?'

* * *

_**Your all probably wondering why Nanami in acting so flirty? WELL! It will be explained in the next chapter. It will be a chpater that looks back to the beginning of that day.. and lets just say Yukiji tricks Nanami and gives her some... Girl ''Advice''**_

_**Don't ask.. Believe me.. It's not pretty.. -_-**_


	6. A Plan

_**5\. A Plan?**_

* * *

_**Recap Of Earlier That Day**_

* * *

Nanami stumbled into the kitchen and whined; causing Yukiji to look up from her new work as a maid. it wasn't hard and she didn't have to pick things up; in fact she had the honor to cook food when the weather was bad like it was that day.

She looked at Nanami who was pouting and looking around with luck, She chuckled to herself. The girl looked hopeless in a way and Yukiji wondered what Tomoe was attracted too; but then again.. He could have been attracted to her strong will and heart.

" Y-Yukiji?" Nanami whispered out and the woman sighed. Tomoe was outside so the girl didn't have to act this way. In fact Yukiji was very aware of their little charade and how Tomoe was taking it.

Nanami was not acting like her at all and Yukiji saw the confusion in the foxes eyes. The night before Nanami had been conplaming about how tight her kimono was and asked Tomoe to loosen it.

Yukiji saw the fox freeze and she wondered what went though his yokai head. The way he was staring at the girls dress made her sigh and roll her eyes. He wanted to talk to her and hold her close but..

He wasn't allowed too.

At least not with the real Yukiji. He could whisper all he wanted to Nanami; but of course he didnt know this.. The woman sighed as Nanami felt around and searched for the baby bump.

Yujiki laughed, " I'm right here."

The girl relaxed and then exploded, " I'm DOING TERRIBLE! PLUS I CAN'T SEE! I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT!" The girl whimpered and literally banged her head on the doorframe. Yukiji winced and closed her eyes as Nanami toppled to the floor..

" Well maybe if you flirt a little then he woudl loosen up?" Yukiji smirked, knowing perfectly well that Nanami couldn't see it. Nanami pouted and crossed her arms as she stared at a wall. She started to talk to it until Yukiji twirled her around and chuckled.

"I don't know how to flirt!" She wailed finally and then banged her head again.

The woman sighed, " Well.. Start with him taking off.." She paused and Nanami gasped.

" N-No! Thats to far!" She blushed and Yukiji's eyes widened..

" Your blindfold, Your blindfold Nanami!" The woman mentally gagged but then sighed lightly as Nanami relaxed and went, ' Oh.' She rolled her eyes and smiled.

" Do it tonight.. Maybe you can give him his first kiss?" Yukiji giggled and Nanami flushed red.

" I'm sure he's already had his first kiss.." She pouted and stomped her foot stuubornly. Yuikji sighed; she was right there..

" Well yeah; But I've never kissed him." The woman giggled when Nanami gasped and started screaming at her for giving Tomoe a horrible relationship. Yukiji sighed and listened, knowing full well she deserved it.

But it was hard for her since Tomoe was a demon..

Yuikji smirked, " Hey Nanami? When you flirt with Tomoe..."

Nanami listened intently.. her eyes widening under her blind fold. Yukiji wanted her to kiss him; which woudl be close to impossible since she was a land-god.. She whimpered slightly knowing that Tomoe would become her familiar.

But, If she didn't order him then.. He wouldn't know right? She blinked..

Was it possible to seal a contract and not let the person know about it?

* * *

_**Present Time**_

* * *

Tomoe stared at Nanami with wide eyes; his mouth open in a small pant. He was freaking out on the inside. His stomach was turning and making his head spin in all directions. He didn't what to do..

But..

Yukiji wanted him to do something for her; and he wanted to more than anything. He chewed his lip and slowly and shakingly, Unraveled the knot of the blindfold. Her grip tightened on his yukata and he swallowed a moan.

This was embarrassing...

He tugged at the knot and paused before the cloth slipped to the ground, It slipped off perfectly ad it landed on the ground beside them; and his eyes were met with large brown ones.

Tomoe felt himself try to look away but the girl grabbed his face and made him look into her eyes. He blinked at the closeness. He had to look away..

To be honest he wanted to be like this with her; he wanted to be close to her.. But now that it was happening? He was frightened.. Maybe it was becasue this was the first girl he truly liked.. Or maybe he was being childish..

He looked down and paused, his eyes resting on the floor; so that why he felt a shiver go through his body was her mouth neared his and she whispered..

" Look at Me.."

Tomoe swallowed and let his eyes drift up to her's. They reminded him of that night; When he confessed to her and told her how he felt. She said she felt the same way towards him.. it made him so happy.. To like someone and to have their heart back?

He was dirty; stained with blood and many stolen purities.. But this girl liked him anyway. Maybe that was why he was being shy and scared. Maybe it was because this was the first person that he ever truly cared about...

He whined.. He couldn't believe he did either; but their breaths were hot and tingling with emotion. His heart was pounding harshly and he coudln't breath straight. It was more like labored heaves..

Tomoe winced as their mouths got close, His mouth opened slightly, ready for the kiss to send him into a bliss that he had waited for.. His fangs grazed his tongue as his mouth opened.. Their lips grew closer together until... Until she girl gasped out and toppled backwards in panic.

The fox blinked as she fell over in a heap and his longing and strong want turning to panic and upmost confusion. His ears perked as he looked at her and patted her head to make sure she was alright..

She looked up at him and they both blinked, Both realizing what had almost just happened between them. Both teens paused and looked away rather quickly; both confused but a little disappointed. Or at least Tomoe was..

But when he looked awya he coudn't help but bite his lip to stop from smiling.. He looked over his shoulder at the girl and he watched her jump up and dance around because she could see.

His face burned but he watched her anyway... Why was she acting so different towards him; and why was he feeling like he had from so long ago? This feeling was strong... And it made his chest hurt.

It was the type of hurt that why him want to lay down and calm his nerves down but breathing in and out. He needed to relaz, his muscles were tense tonight...

But at least.. He got to see his favorite part of the girl he liked...

He got to see her eyes..


	7. Rainy Days

_**6\. Rainy Days**_

* * *

_**Credits To Ai-Star For Helping Me with This One.. I've Been blank Lately.. O.O Don't Worry though, I'm working on a One-Shot.. And It involves Food Poison... O.O And Sweet Acts of Love... Haha.**_

* * *

Nanami looked out the houses door and pouted slightly. The snow had already melted and now she could see a gravel path way. The trees that were around were red, orange, or completely bare.

It was like winter has vanished over night as she laid by the fire and talked to Tomoe..

They had talked the night before about things that they should have known about each other. Like their favorite color's and their favorite things to do. She had leanred that Tomoe enjoyed looking at clothes and patterns. A past time that he found rather embarrassing and didn't tell anyone but her.

He mentioned how his former partner in crime thought it was broing but Nanami had exclaimed that it was lovely. To think that Tomoe was creative in almost everything he set his hands too.. It was magnificent to say the least.

Tomoe had laid on the floor beside her as they both stared at the roof, his white hair fanned out around him, giving him a younger and more immature appeal. Even his eyes seemed wider.. but then again that could have been because of the dark stuff he put around his eyes to give him a more intimidating look.

" Hey Tomoe?" She had rolled on her stomach to look at him and he folded his arms under his head. He looked at her and nodded signifying he was listening to her with his full attention.

" Why do you put that stuff around your eyes?" He pointed at her own eye and the fox paused. He looked at the roof and chuckled to himself before looking at her.

" I always wanted to grow up faster then anyone;" He sighed, " It seems to make me look older." He smilred slightly and the girl pouted. Tomoe was fine to her... Even if he wore dark eye liner, but it did give him a darker side to his personality.

She took the corner of her Kimono and licked the end; then she leaned over the fox. He blinked as she started to rub harshly on his eye. He cringed and hissed as he grabbed her arm; but she still managed to wipe off the eye liner.

Both eyes soon became cleaner and she smiled with victory.

Tomoe sighed heavily and sent her a small glare, " Do you know how hard it is to put that on?"

She puffed out her cheeks, " I should know; I am a woman." She placed her hands on her hips and he arched his brow.

" When did that happen; and what proves that your that mature yet?"

The girl paused but then smiled, " If I was a child you would be a pedophile."

The fox gasped and then glared at her," I am not a sick'o."

She giggled and the foxes ears flopped over; his eyes widened and Nanami laughed at the left over smuges around his eyes. He furrowed his brow and his pout grew. She burst out laughing and he looked at her confused..

" What?" He sighed out in confusion.

The girl laughed, " You look like a tanuki.."

His eyes grew wide as he stood up, " That's just rude!" He screeched, His ears moving around. She burst out laughing, then started to roll on the floor. he stared at her and paused; He put a hand over his mouth and then to Nanami's surprise started to chuckle himself.

She stopped laughing to look at him; he stopped laughing and then looked at her worried as if he did something wrong. Then she smiled at him making him go red in the face. He looked away his long hair shading his eyes.

" Hey Tomoe?"

He looked at her and blinked, " Hum?"

" Lets go for a walk tomorrow, Neh?" She smiled and the fox looked at her with wide eyes. He swallowed and slowly nodded.. She cheered and clapped her hands making the fox blink in shock.

That's what had happened the other night and now Nanami was looking outside with a pout on her face.

The snow had melted and now she was staring out at the mucky paths... The gravel road looked slushed and icy and the air was cold; but when the girl looked up she saw the sun which meant it could warm up.

Nanami pouted and cuddled herself as she turned around to see Tomoe standing there. She jumped and he held up his hands.

" Did I frighten you?" He muttered slightly.

" Idiot! Don't sneak up like that! You've always been good at doing that.." She slowly calmed down and he looked at her slightly confused. He brushed it off and looked out the door with a sigh.

" It looks like the walk is pursponed." He sighed and Nanami pouted. He looked at her face and then outside once again. His eyes went to the sky and he sighed.. He knew it would rain and he hated getting wet but this was the first time she had opened up to him.

Tomoe bit his lip and then sighed, " Get ready.. We'll walk for a short time."

The girl looked at her and smiled with a cheerful smile; then to the foxes shock she gave him a tight hug. Then she danced into the next room; completely oblivious that Tomoe was shocked to the core.

He swallowed as she ran out with a clean kimono on; it was a nice pink with an orange sash. Her hair was down to her shoulders and he noticed that he bangs seemed to be longer then they were a few days back.

Tomoe pondered this but was snapped out of his thoughts when she skipped up to him and smiled, " Ready!" She cheered leaving him to blink at how easy going she was in such a dangerous world.

He sighed lightly but then stepped outside with her; they were both blasted in the faces with the sun but Nanami ran ahead giggling as she went.

Her feet splashed in the mucky snow puddles and the fox sighed heavily; he was going to have to clean those shoes...

He tucked his hands in his Yukata as they walked and enjoyed the sun; the girl in front of him even sang a little; and to be honest he enjoyed it.

Not that he would tell her that...

" Check out this tree!" The girl ran ahead on him and kicked at the base of one tree. The fox looked at it and smiled to himself slightly. His tail flicked as he identified the tree with ease...

_Cherry Blossom_

Nanami started to climb it but she couldn't even get up the bark. The fox watched her and sighed as her feet slipped each time she tried to get up. Finally she gave up and pouted..

Tomoe looked up at the sky and blinked at the dark clouds.  
He knew it would storm but he didn't think it would be this soon... At least the day was warmer which meant the rain that feel wouldn't be to bad...

" Yukiji.." Tomoe looked at the still pouting girl and sighed, " We should go ahead now."

He pointed at the clouds and the girl sighed heavily. She looked diappionted but recovered quickly when a large rain drop hit her nose.

Tomoe moaned and growled in hate as rain hit him in the head, he did not like getting wet.  
So he was going to hurry as fast as he could. The fox started to pick up the pace and then looked behind him. The rain was pouring and Yukiji was trailing behind acting like it didn't bother her..

By now Tomoe was soaked and there was no helping it.. He ran up to her and grabbed her upper arm; He wasn't sure if her hand was welcome, Then he started to pull her along.

" Ow.." Nanami whimpered and the fox paused, he stopped dragging her and then looked at her with worried eyes. Did he hurt her?

Were humans really that hard to break? He lifted her sleeve and saw his hand print. He knew right then that a mark for be left.. he chewed his lip and looked down.

" I f-forgot.." He swallowed as his mouth went dry. That's when the girl patted his head and he looked up at her, Her fingers trailed over his face and he froze as they rain fell around them..

He blinked and for some reason he couldn't breath. It hurt as she pulled her hand away, stray white hairs stuck to her hand because of his soaking wet hair.

He blinked as she turned around and took off running towards the hut; she was giggling as she jumped in puddles and the fox had a strong urge to scream at her...

But.. For some reason.. he didn't want to call her bye her name Yukiji. he blinked in confusion. He had heard Yukiji talk about a girl named Nanami.. and for some reason... He wanted to scream out..

' _Stop it Nanami..'_

He paused but then shook himself out of his thoughts as he took off after her, " Slow down!" He rushed towards her as she rushed into the hut.

When Tomoe walked in he saw that the maid had the fire going. He shivered, his long hair soaking and water running down his face. He grumbled something as he pulled off a tabi and emptied it of its water..

He narrowed his violet hair and then paused as he started to wring his hair out. He twisting his hair and then paused when he looked behind him.

Tomoe saw Nana- No Yuikji, Standing and shivering by the wall. He bit his lip and grabbed his flamed haori off of the hook on the wall...

" Here.." He walked over to her and paused as her bright brown eyes met his; He hand faultered as she bit her lip and then looked up in his eyes...

" I don't want it.." She muttered slightly.

Tomoe's ears flattened and he looked down at it; was it because of the blood stains? This haori was important to him...

Then the girl grabbed h wet yukata and pulled him close. She snuggled herself into him and he blinked.

" Your warmer.." She whimpered and she shivered violently..

Tomoe swallowed as his face heated; what was he supposed to do? He paused, his body was shaking too and he was freezing.. The fox wrapped his arms around the girl and let his long wet hair shield them.

That's when she looked up at him in the small curtain. He blinked as his heart stopped and their faces got close. Tomoe swallowed as their faces got closer... his breath hitched as their lips just stopped inches away..

" Tomoe.." The girl looked at him and she paused, " Can I-"

She was suddenly cut off as Tomoe wrapped his arms around her torso and he pressed his lips to hers.. It was a soft kiss until the girl clenched his shoulder with her hand, the other hand tugged at his soaking wet hair.

His lips suddenly stung but it wasn't that bad; just like a tingle.. he didn't know what it was but he didn't care; He sighed lightly,

He wasn't expecting the kiss to turn to something rapid. He gasped for air as their mouths moved together slightly. It wasn't over done but it was still... Something he had been waiting for.

Tomoe winced as his breath started to fail from the soft kiss. This was the first time he had kissed someone this gentle; to kiss someone with such care. He swallowed as they tried to breath..

Nana- YUKIJI! Looked at him and he blinked.. what the crap was wrong with him? Why was he trying to call her Nanami? And why did he just get an even stronger feeling to protect her? He blinked but sighed as he realized what had just happened. They just kissed...

He blinked a few times before he stepped back from her in shock; both teens were shivering from the rain and here they were on the verge of making out..

Tomoe's heart twisting as he looked down and swallowed; what was with him?

" Hey Tomoe?"

The fox looked up and looked at Yukiji, " Huh?"

She smiled and giggled; her smile lit up the room as she patted his head and clucked her tongue, " Go change your clothes and come back here.."

He looked at her confused until she smiled and looked at his hair, I want to play with your hair... I'll brush it; if you like." She smiled lightly and the fox felt his face burn with an unknown passion. He nodded slowly and breathed...

" Alright..."

* * *

Yukiji clucked her tongue and giggled to herself as Tomoe walked by looking very flustered.

She patted her baby bump. It wouldn't be growing yet.. it had only been a short time; but she couldn't help but smile at how things were developing between Tomoe and Nanami already.. She just saw them kiss...

AT First she didn't know what to say to it; it was sickening to her at first; but..then again. It wasn't her place to judge just because Tomoe was a demon.

Demon or not; they liked each other, or should she say that Tomeo loved Nanami more than anything... Nanami was just the one that didn't remember.

She hoped that it would work out in a way.. That they could be together no matter what. That they would be alright...

* * *

_**Next chapter, Will be about Nanami playing with Tomoe's hair.. Heheh. And Mentions of Mikage. XD**_


	8. Conflictions

**_7\. Confliction.._**

* * *

Tomoe hissed again as Yukiji pulled a brush through his long hair, trying to untangle every knot that had occourred during the day. To be truthful his claws were digging into the ground, scraping up wood as he tried his best to keep himself under control.

This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when she said she was going to brush his hair.. he thought it would be gently and soft but this woman knew no mercy as she yanked the brush down is head, making him hiss each time, each with a new found pain.

Even being stabbed with the war gods sword didn't hurt this much and that was very painful. He grimaced slightly as she continued to brush and hum to herself. Honestly he was shocked when she wanted to touch his hair.. and it flustered him greatly.

He never liked being flushed when it came to Yukiji, he was always more composed then this; but even as she touched his hair his breath stilled and then blood rushed to his face, making him cringe slightly from his throbbing heart.

It was as if, they were finally going through with their promise with each other, and to his shock she even let him kiss her this time to his utter shock. He wasn't expecting anything in return, other then a slap and a , ' Do not touch me demon.' Something he had to endure frm her before.

He always wondered why she had been so claous towards him, and he wondered if he had done something wrong to deserve her hate, or did she truly hate him or was she waiting for the right time? Like right now.. She was brushing his thick hair. The thick hair was was annoyed at daily.'

But.. What if she was just going throgh a season? Just liek she had before? She had talked to him before, touched him, flirted with him.. And then she shut herself off and glared at him. Told him off and carried anothers mans child, even after he stayed faithful to her no matter it cost him.

That baby was supposed to be his.. Correct? He didn't know how a huamn got one in there but he knew that the baby wasnt his. And it tore him up on the inside, making him whine and gush in pain. Was she going through another season? He hoped not.. it scared him. Her first season of ignoring him lasted eight years.. How long with the second one last?

It frightened him and he didn't want to loose this time with her, he didn't want to loose her again. He didn't want to go back to the dark room where he cried because the girl he loved hurt him daily and he didn't want to let her go..

Was this really horrible? Why was she not treating him harshly? Why was she talking softly to him? Looking at him? touching Him, Kissing Him? What had he done? He wnated to know so he could it again.. he just hoped this wans't a dream, a horrible dream that he didn't want to loose or leave behind.

He choked slightly, loving her was the best thing he had done.. but did she love him still? Was she proving this by not shoving him away again? Did this girl know how much it hurt to be..

Rejected?

He swallowed the bile in his throat and choked slightly, But he stayed silent as She yanked on his hair yet again. He groaned in pain and cursed out as she yanked once again. This was annoying for him, his hair was thick and even when he went to the village he was cringing as his hair blew in the wind and tangled hashly and flipped around in his face.'

Tomeo fideted and sighed out, he liked her fingers working through his hair but.. It was so tangled and it took forever to dry because of how thick it was. It was annoying to have her yank and tug with the hairbrush.

He almost reached up and stopped her but to his surprise the brush suddenly started to flow freely to his happy enjoyment. He sighed out slightly, he was wearing dried clothes now, giving they were both sopping wet when they came in; but he wasn't expecting Yukiji to pull him back and lay his head on her lap.

She was supposed to hate demons, and their eyes.. she was supposed to hate their touch but the way she was treating him right now, it was like the girl he loved was back; and he would cry if she left him again..He woudl be so dry and hurt if she left again. This was love right? This was that feeling of wanting her to be safe and sound?

Was this love? Or was it just the human centirc emotion he was taught so many years about? Was he to let go and hate people? Or was he to open his heart and love this girl? Sadly he didn't think he had a choice when it came to her.. To 'Yukiji'

At times all he wanted to do was say, I love you. Not kiss her, or touch her.. He just wanted to say I love you; becase his mother, at times when he was younger.. she would always say theres many types of love Physical and then emotional. The love he was feeling... it wasn't Physical.. all though when the time was right, and they were happy and together as one.. then it woudl be tied into it... yes; but the love he was feeling..

It was the love that pulled at his heart, and soothed him in the troubled times. The type of love he never thought he was allowed to have, the type of love he was deprived off when he was forced to do things he didn't want to do.

Kill, rape.. Murder. At times he did them out of hate for his family, the ones that he never met, at other times it was at th ehumans, for taking his loving mother away, and at times it was to take away the pain he felt. Sometimes instead of inflicting pain on others he did so to himself..

For him and Akura-ou it was a honor to hurt and deprive, or at least.. it was to the horned demon he had grown to resent, if nt resent.. worried deeply about in lots of ways. They were brothers and sometimes he wondered what Akura-ou was up to at times like this..

He sighed a bit as Yukiji yanked at his hair, making him sigh and twitch slightly as helaid on her laid, his long whiteish silver hair, traveling on the floor in beauitful moonbeam like puddles.' To him he saw nothing great about his hair, but this girl woudln't get hands off of it, slightly brushing his ears at times making the fox blush furiously but not syaing a word..

It was the first time SHE touched his ears.

He sighed out a bit and swallowed until her soft voice broke the silence, waking him slightly since he had dozed for a moment or so,  
" You have split ends.. Lots of them." She muttered as she looked at a strand of his hair, " Can you hand me the scissors over there?" She smiled, " I'll take care of them."

Tomoe paused,

Scissors+Sharp=On His head, far to close to his ears , which even though he loved her he didn't trust her in the slighest with.

He looked at her and blinked as she smiled innocently. He loved her.. he really did, but he did know one thing about her, and that was that she liked to make rash desicions. Of course he didn't have much to say on his part, but he was NOT letting her touch his hair with scissors.

" L-Look..As much as you want to?" He looked at her bluntly, " Theres no way on this green earch your touching with with those things." He muttered blankly, " Your starting to act.. Like her.' He muttered, It wasn't a bad thing, and he liked her. He loved how she lit up and he was glad that she was starting to act like her, or should he say the girl he fell in love with.

But she also had a hot head and nothing on her shoulders to back her up. It wasn't embarrassing.. on how much he was in love with her. He was hosplessy for her, all the way with no step backs.. but.. Scissors? No.. Just no.

He didn't Know that he made 'Yukiiji' twitch fromt he comment though as she sent him a soft glare, Why was she comapring her to things? He didn't like the sound of this at all.. Why was she being campared? She didn't even know who this ' Her' was.

Nanami glared and folded her arms before sighing out in with her atitude leaking through, " Get me the scissors.. Now.'

Tomoe looked at her baffled and he almost smriked at her sassy attitude, oh how he missed her reactions to certains things, but he wasn't expecting his hand to move, grab the scissors and hand them to her agains this will.

Tomoe blinked in shot and Nnamai gasped. She wanst' expecting him to answer so quickly with no fighting' But he was looking at her slightly horrified and shocked.  
" Why-Did-I-just.." He blinked but suddenly backed away from her and her scissors, no way was she touching him with those, she wasn't a pro. He just wanted to know why he litened to her? When he knew he didn't want to..

But Sadly.. Nanami knew exactly why..

* * *

_**To Present Tomoe! XD**_

* * *

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT HER ALONE AT THE SHRINE, AFTER YOU REJECTINR HER! DID YOU NOT UNDERTSAND ANY OF THE MANNER LESSONS I GAVE YOU WHEN YOU BECAME A FAMILIAR?!" A brown haired woman wearing a beauitful blue kimono, that covered the ends of her hands screeched as Tomoe grimaced and stared at her blankly.

" Chichu.." He muttered but she glared at him and he sighed out annoyanced,

" LADY Chichu." He corrected, He had known this goddess sinse he was a young beginner in the familair world, and like his father mikage? She was soft and sweet, but she also had an evil sie.. sadly he had to go through this side at the moment.

" So you came here why?" He huffed, now rubbing her temple as Tomeo looked at his other mother firgure/ aunt. He bit his lip and sighed out as he looked at his change of clothes and the wad of cash he had so gracefully took from the shrines offerering basket before sighing.

"I don't want to be in the shrine right now. Not with a master that sees me in THAT way." he muttered stubbornally as he shifted and looked at her with his violet eyes. She then sent hima glare that rooted him to the spot,

" You foolish! FOOLISH! Boy! Your a teenager boy! Do you not think I haven t seen some of the thoughts you've had about that girl you dirty little perv!" She howled, now daring to kick her throne over as Tomoe's ears flattened and he looked down, slightly shamed and half wondering why he even came to this woman when he used to call her a fruit cake..

She then glared at him and he yelped as she snapped her fingers, " I am not a fruit cake." She narrowed her eyes making Tomoe swallow slightly and then curse under his breath. She arched her brown andhe shut his mouth VERY quickly making her nod in agreement with his choice.

" Okay..'She breathed out, " Apparently your very conflicted, She sighed out as Tomoe looked at her slightly. This was his aunt, or second mother, either way he was the person he ACTAULLY came to when things got like this.. Sadly she had to deal with him when it was mating season because he said the shrine is stuffy, and he needed more air to breath.. Plus mikage always had woman over who wanted matches so she let him stay over and had to listen his teenage complaints.

She sighed out and rubbed her temple before sending a glare at the teen that now had went deadly silent, his ears pinned as she moaned and nearly flipped her throne back over so she codul yet sit again.

"Go ahead inside.." She muttered, " We SHALL talk at dinner..'" She snapped making Tomoe nod but swallow his dignity. He sighed and walked up the stone steps, that was surprised by beauitful water and fish, then he walked in and went to his usual room.

Once there he flopped on the futon and grunted as he turned his head and stared at a wall, his short hair shading his eyes as he heard the goddess ranting outside about teenagers and their problems, with mating or confessions.

He rolled his violet eyes and sighed out ,

Maybe he should have stayed home, but then again he coduln't face the girl he dropped off a building.. He was so conflicted at the moment and he wondered why..

_If only he knew..._

* * *

**_HEY GUYS! Sorry For the very long time this took! I am VERY SORRY! I have many stories and sadly I have another in my head that I think lots of People will like.. HOPEFULLY! XD I love this story actually and I will try to update it some more... Thank You guys for waiting! XD And Specail thanks to Ai-Star for helping me with my block on this story! XD_**


	9. I'll Do anything for You-Literally

_**8\. I'll do anything for you-Literally**_

* * *

" Stop picking at your food! Did I not teach you anything?"

Tomoe sighed out heavily as his ears flopped in annoyance, his head was swelling from this womans complaining and he was already up in his neck with confusion. He had been confessed to, and it was the first time the confession had a true meaning behind it.. all the other ones were purely sexual and he hated the people that thought they could manipulate his feelings just for their fun.

Now he was sitting at his second mothers shrine, picking at his rice, chicken and vegetables, that her familiar made steadily for them. He sighed out slightly; his stomach turning and making him wonder why. He was at loss for words as he leaned his head on his arm and pushed the food away.

Chichu, a woman who would have hit him for wasting food, sighed out and looked at the teen, who was momentarily somewhere else in the mind department. She patted his confused and conflicted head as she took a bite of chicken and paused,

" You should eat." She whispered out but the fox only looked slightly sick with this, he shook his head, his beautiful white hair fanning the table as the teen was literally flopped and slumped on the hard wood.

" Your tired?"

" No...I can't sleep." The fox said in a groggily manner that took her by surprise, given that dispite his cold mood and fashion, he had lost all composure and now, like any teen would, was sulking when it came to the conflicted feelings that continued to bother him in such a manner. She sighed out and shook her head.

" Your like her?" She muttered as she chewed on some rice, and to her shook Tomoe's head shot up and he looked at her with wide eyes as if she spoke a foriegn word in his ears. What was this woman saying? Of course he did not like his master! It wasn't like that it the slightest, but he...

He couldn't stop thinking about her, and when she confessed she kissed him deeply, deeper then they had before. Just thinking about it made him hot under the collar and he didn't know why. Maybe it was his hormones, he wasn't sure but he knew, in a strange sense.. That he woudln't be able to stop thinking about her.  
Mostly because he chucked her off a building and didn't mean to do so.

Now he was paying for it with the guilt he had to endure, he didn't know why he had to endure such a thing, he hated humans, they were annoying and slightly but sure enough, always in the way of things. Just at the moment was he feeling sick to the stomach because he dropped one.

He caught her but his conscience was still hating him right now, and that wasn't his only problem, he was also mad at her, for even liking him to begin with. He didn't even do anything and yet she said that to him, he didn't understand why.. or what had brought it on.

" Go lie down.." She whispered but he refused, given that her familiar was not fond of him dropping by so late in the afternoon, but the trip was long and dreary for him. The familiar, was one of the few that did not hate him in the slightest.

He was just annoyed with the teen for dropping by so unexpectly with little so much as a call to inform then that he was coming. Sadly Tomoe could not call with Nanami in the room, she was waiting and wondering where he was going and he could not let her find that out, Plus Chichu, as sad as it was, was Like a second mother to him and for some reason he found it embarrassing for him to need her.

Two bubbily woman with anger issuses did not need to be in the same room as each other. It wasn't a good combination.

" So she confessed, you dropped her, and now your here becasue your guilty?" Chichu sighed a bit and smiled at the teen that in his kindest way would not meet her gaze, even if she killed him for doing so. She found it interesting and a bit adorable in a way. Given that Tomoe had never been so conflicted before.

He did finally look at her before looking down slightly, She sighed at this, knowing he didn't want to talk and probably wanted some alone time or time to think of what to do, since it was hard to look at a girl when you knew she liked you and harbored romantic feelings towards you, while you... in the sweetest way possible was to embarrassed to even think about being in a relationship.

"Aoi will show you to the main room, why don't you sit and relax until its time for bed? Or the hotsprings can clear your head, its just down the road and we own it." She smiled softly before the fox looked at her slightly. She wondered how much this girl made him jump when she called his name.

She smiled at the thought. She didn't think that Tomoe was conflicted because he did not like her. She didn't think that was what was bugging him at all, compared to how he was looking and thinking so deeply, if he did not care for the girl then he would have never come.

No, She didn't think he was conflicted because he did not like this girl,

She found it to be the opposite.

* * *

They both stared at each other, one transfixed on knowing why he had done the opposite of what he wanted to do, the other was stunned due to the fact that he did not want to listen to this girl but had done so to his utter dismay. The girl on the other hand held the scissors with a pertrefied look as the reality of what happened had sunk into her mind.

He had kissed her to the female's dismay.

And she was a god, which meant that he had to obey her in everything, like a servant to a master. Sometimes she cursed her powers and wished they went away just so he could kiss her and love her like any normal person would want, but then again she was only pretending to be his lover and she needed to keep that in mind.  
He was a familiar, a divine servant to her now, just because he kissed her softly for the first time, this time voluntarily, with no hestitation behind it. Maybe he was nervous, because his lips and hands had trembled as he kissed her gently.

It was sweet, and the taste surprised her as it seeped onto her lips. It was a closed mouth kiss, innocent and as adorable as they came. Expect for the fact they were soaking wet in nothing but their kimono and Yukata; sadly that was what they wore in these days and it shocked her in every way slightest. Now he was staring at her as she held the scissors in her hands, firmly but not enough to cut her soft palms.

" Why did I do.." He paused and looked at her, suddenly raising his brow. Come to think about it, he fell for her so fast he didnt really know much about her, she knew he was a murderer and a rapist before he met her but that was all she remotely knew.

So maybe something was up with her, because he knew he didn't want to give her that particauliar item, given that it was sharp and he liked his hair at the moment. Maybe in the far future would he cut it, but as of right now he did not want to think about it.'

'Yukiji blinked before wincing, and he knew she winced because he did not take his eyes off of her. Usually he would refuse to look at her, mostly due to worry that she might snap at him. But right now he had to listen and watch her evey move.

Was there something important that she was hiding from him? He wouldn't hide anything from her, so the fact that she might be hiding something had stung as she swallowed and winced in clear vision. His violet eyes widened and his mouth formed a soft pout as he stared at her, until he decided, after a long moment of pregnant silence, that he... would ask her why.

Sadly as he opened his mouth to answer calmy all that came out was, " WHAT THE CRAP!?" He moved back as the panic sat in and he fell backwards as the girl stared at him in shock. He looked at her slightly terrified as to why his body had moved by itself at her command.

It freaked him out and for some reason made him feel a bit insecure with the fact that the girl he loved could control him in everyway possible, and he wasn't sure he was okay with this at all. The girl on the other hand, jumped from his outburst, sat the scissors down and tried to calm him down,

He looked at her confused until her soft hands tried to grip his shoulders, sadly he was to busy hopping up for her to stop him, so she grabbed the furry apendage attached to his backside, gave it a nice yank and pulled him back to the ground in a comical pile.

Sadly her hands tugged again making the fox cringe and a moan escaped his lips, she arched her brow in confusion to why he would make that noise, Tomoe yanked his tail out of her hands and blushed a dark crimson, more then he had allowed himself to blush in front of her. Mostly because his tail was a mating call, and he liked to keep that a secret from her.

But she had yanked it, and now both of them were confused with the other. Mostly Tomoe who was at the moment, red and panting for the right to breath and trying to calm down his heart that sped up far to quicky. She only pulled his tail twice and it was unusal for him to act this way..  
Unless.. Nah, It wasn't that season right?

He hoped not..

The teen swallowed in embarrassment as his face lit up red to his dismay, He didn't see the Real Yukiji, who had heard the moan and got worried, poke her head out the door and watch them. Tomoe was beat red and she wondered what had been going on as she washed off the leaks for the leak stew that night. She hid in the shadows a bit, making sure she was not seen as she watched them.

" Why did you just do that?" She blinked.

Tomoe blushed red, ' W-Why did I listen to you?" He countered, not wanting to talk about what had happened to his tail at the moment. He was far to embarrassed and he needed to breath a bit, sadly she was here so it was hard to do so.

The girl then blinked to his surprise and bit her lip as if she was hesitant to say anything to him, he was panicked enough as it was so he didn't want to panic at the thought that he scared her; but then again he wanted to know the truth as to why he obeyed her order for such a scary object to be handed to her on whim.

" I.." She froze, as if trying to think and then pouted, he didn't know it was an act but then again, this was Nanami dressed as Yukiji, " I.. I never told you.' Her voice dropped as the fox looked at her slightly. His heart lurched a bit from her shaking voice, if only he knew it was a play.

" I..'' She choked and he froze as he smelt salt, he whined slightly, his blush finally dying dwn as his ears flopped dangerously to his skull. He didn't like the thought of her crying in such a way, it scared him, tore him up, made him weak in the stomach.

She then rubbed at her eyes, using both hands as she swallowed and whimpered to Tomoe's pain.

" I Never told you because I was afraid that you would leave me alone if I did..I never meant for it to be like this." She whined and rubbed at her eyes making the foxes heart go out to her, he was surprised that she was scared of him even leaving her. That was out of the question, no matter what stood in her path.

She sniffed as he gently crawed forward and let her lean on him, it was the first time that she clung to him in so long, it was nice but given the siutation he was feeling a bit sick to the stomach, knowing far well that she was crying against him.

Again, he didn't see the real Yukiji gawking at Nanami's facade. She didn't know she was that good and she wondered if she did it for a living or just knew how to munipulate people to her will, she didn't see Nanami as a person like that so Yukiji had began to think that she was good at this and was making it up as she went.  
Nanami clung to the fox and tried to shush her, but he was still curious, until she whined.

" T-Tomoe, My family is cursed.." She choked, " And if we kiss a male, or a male kisses us.. they have to listen to our every request." She whined, " I tried to stop you from kissing me.. but I just couldn't. She choked and started to cry again and he felt his cheeks light up a bit from the fact that she couldn't stop him from kissing her, as if she had wanted him to for a while.

He would have smirked at this, but he was not in the mood at act like a jerk, not when she was crying on him rather openly, All he knew is that he had to serve her now, or listen to her. He was shocked by this but maybe it was truly worth it.

" Its alright.' He hummed out in a soft voice, and almost as if he was slightly amused by the whole siutation " I take the challange with a full heart. " He muttered softly against her hair. No matter what happened, and no matter what would happen, He still was hopelessy in love with her.

She had no reason to fear that he'd leave her, it was far to impossible for him. She had ignored him for so long, and maybe this was why.. or maybe he did something wrong, but the fact that she was holding him made him feel blessed and lucky. As if he got to have her gentle touch, the gentle touch he didn't deserve.

" Even if you are cursed, I still hold you dear and close, just as I did under the cherry blossoms." He whispered against her hair, he didn't know why she paused and stiffened in his arms, and he wondered if he did something wrong, until the girl looked at him and gently pecked his lips with hers, of course she got the reaction of shock and the pale fox grew completey red and he gracefully touched his lips in shock from what she had so bodly done.

She smiled softly, and wiped at her tears, before sighing and sitting back from him. Her hands brushed across his leg and then to his tail, making him beat red at the thought.. She didn't know she even touched it so she was surprised to see him blood red and he had begun squirming uncontrolably like a two year old.

" Thank you.' She whispered making the flustered fox nod and smile at her sheepishly, he cursed mentally though, realizing to his dismay that perhaps, it was that season. He knew he would also go red if she touched his tail but this was different and he couldn't put his clawed finger on it.

" Now..' She whispered, " Why did you make that noise when I touched thi-" She went to grab it but Tomoe's eyes grew wide as he stood up, looked outside and laughing sheepishly,

"Oh look at the time!" He laughed, "Its time to sleep, Goodnight Y-Yukiji!" He smiled and litterally ran to his room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Nanami to blink in shock. She had no clue what just happened but she decided against ordering him back as she grabbed a blanket and decided to sleep in the living room and cuddle by the fire pit. It was cold outside afterall...

She just hoped Tomoe was okay..

* * *

The real Yukiji sighed out as she looked out the window, she was washing some food for the next day, and preparing it on the stove as she heard barking coming from outside. She arched her brow and sighed out as she walked to the house window and looked out to see two foxes running about and chasing each other.

Ah... Courtship.

She smiled softly at the thought, but she also heard lots of barking from other foxes in the area, it made her pause but then smirk slightly as she shook her head and closed the window yet again,

She took one last glance and laughed when she saw the male fox, once again trying to woo the female he had his eyes on. Red foxes with beauitful bright blue eyes or bright green eyes. She found them beauitful.. but a rumor was spreading that a dragon woman with evil spite in her eyes could shapeshift and cause trouble.

She rolled her eyes at the rumor, that was no way that a dragon woman would take on the form of a fox and glare right into the house, it was impossible.. But then again, Yukiji looked at the window and nearly lost her breath as the female fox stared in, her eyes yellow and a shining grey. She froze, her breath hurting her.

The eyes of the acursed?

She shuddered but the fox then ran off as the male once again got to close for comfort, this made the woman shake slightly as she ran to the window and slammed the shutters closed, then she locked every door as chills went through her body.

Curse Yokai, why did they not die already!? She huffed slightly as she breathed and once again hear the barks and nips of the foxes outside. Yukiji smiled lightly to herself as she patted her stomach and stood, ready to go to the servants courters to sleep,

" Sounds like its mating season.' She sighed out gruffy and began to get ready for bed. Not knowing that it wasn't just mating season for the little foxes that scurried outside. It was also mating season for a certain yokai and he was biting his blanket, trying to stop himself from freaking out, while at the same time was resenting the season like he always had.

He HATED mating season..


	10. C-Control Yourself!

_**9\. C-Control Yourself!**_

* * *

The foxes continued to bark and yip through out the night, the girls of course only slept peacefully and sighed out, but a certain kitsune bit harder onto his blanket; small yips escaped his mouth but he kept it quiet.

He was NOT going to let anything like that escape his mouth! Yukiji had just started talking to him again and he felt like he did something right, something good. If he started yipping it would just embarrass him to no return! He would just stay in his room and breath it out. Not caring what people said..

The fox swallowed and turned on his sides as the yips seemed to get louder and louder. He whined slightly in return, his eyes trying to feral as he fought the urge. Crap, this was getting so hard! He didn't want this to happen now! Of all times!

Tomoe bit his lip and covered his ears, flattening them and then pressing his hands to them in pain. It didn't close out as much as he wanted to and he knew this was going to be a long night. Something he wasn't looking forward to, how could the humans in this house and Yukiji sleep through all the yipping and barking outside? The fox whined slightly and yawned, but he knew he wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon..

Crap.

* * *

Nanami hummed and opened the door to the house entrance, letting in a cool breeze and getting to see the beauty of the rainy season, water dripping off leaves and the sound of a near bye running creek. This was a beautiful spot, no doubt about it.

It was beautiful and delicate as she breathed in and smiled. The water in the creek was running gently near bye and little fox prints were around the grounds; Nanami yawned. It was probably mating season for the little guys, They did have to survive and make a family for themselves.

The girl smiled and giggled, but right now they were probably all asleep in their dens, some male foxes probably got victory last night over the tougher males and then got their females to themselves. She shook her head from the fresh air. Almost as if it was the start of new life. Nanami smiled and fixed her Kimono, then she pulled her hair out of the back of it and stretched.

She stepped out of the house, onto the porch and soaked in the warm sun. To her it felt nice to her skin, especaily since she was freezing last night. NAnami smiled and sighed out at how nice it all was. She hoped this would be a great and beautiful day.

She hoped anyway.

* * *

Tomoe whined and yawned out slightly, his body was aching and his muscles were tensed...

All night he fought his urges and held back, it was hard but he did so. He just wished this wasn't the season to mate; that meant this could last for a long time and he would go crazy if this had to happened again.

Tomoe held his head and whined sligtly, he sat up and bit his lip. His log hair laid on his shoulders but some pieces was out of sharp to his diamy, he didn't want to brush it. He was far to tired and the thought of brushing it made him want to whine some more.

He had a large headache and his tail was weak from the long night of not giving into his instincts. Tomoe bit his lip and sighed out as he stood, grabbing his yukata sleeve and pulling it up on his shoulder. The fox stood up rather quickly and made his way to the living room.

Sadly he stopped when he heard a clatter in the kitchen. The teen stopped and peeked in before breathining out in relief, " Yukiji..' He muttered weakly before the girl looked at him. He was taken back really... this was that new servant that Yukiji mentioned right? The pregnant one?

" I am Nanami.. Yukiji's sister." The girl lied as it was a flick of the tongue, she was cooking something to his shock and he nodded dryly as he looked at her,

" Yukiji has told me much about you.' He whispered and arched his brow as he looked at her; this woman.. her eyes were cold and maliced. Her hands gripped the knife as if she wanted to send it through his head; Tomoe swallowed. Yukiji used to say this, 'Nanami' Was kind and sweet hearted..

But she looked like she wanted to murder him.

The white haired fox tugged his messy hair and arched his brow as she took a cup down from the cupboard and then started to brew tea. He stood there for some reason, as if something wasn't right until she looked at him. Her eyes never met his to his shock,

" Did you need something sir?" She mumbled weakly before he swallowed and shook his head sligtly,

" No..You just have my congadulations. Yukiji told me you were with child." He whispered and the maid nodded stiffly. Her hands were clenched and he hoped she didn't loose it and go after him for some reason.

" THank you sir." She mumbled and continued with making the tea. It shocked him, seeing this girl be so calioued and cruel. It was shocking and maybe a bit scary. The fox on the other hand breathed and turned to leave the room..

He would have gotten ready for that day but it was hard, given that your body was stiff,sore and whining with every move it made. So he just moved to the living room and sat down at the table. Tomoe let his head lay upon the surface as he yawned and then whined slowly.

He didn't see Yukiji' Walk in and blink from his sudden drop in mood. She looked at him worried as she walked over to him and crouched down in a kneeling position.  
" Tomoe?" he heard a soft voice and he looked up to see Yukiji looking at him with her bright brown eyes. His own violet blue eyes grew wide before he looked away and chewed his lip. He wished she didn't get so close to him, not at this time of year.

He loved her, and her company but right now it was getting on his nerves. His head was pounding and he was starting to see black dots in his vision. This wasn't fun and he knew it was mostly because of mating season and how he stayed up so late. And Right now she was far to close to him.

" Yukiji.. Please.. Stay away for right now.' He whined, his breath out on the table as he pressed his head to the cold surface, " I dont want you getting this.' He muttered weakly. He knew it was a lie but it was a good one, all in the same. He winced but froze when he felt a gentle hand on his..

She was sitting scross from him in a soft white Kimono, she was wearing one of his Yukatas.. as if she used it for a coat. He woudl have smiled at how big it was on her, or how it flopped at the ends of the sleeves, but he cared not.

She had his scent on her now and he wanted nothing more then to stand up and leave. Even the hair on the back of his neck seemed to stand on edge. He wasn't wanting this at all but somhow in mouth was watering violently.

He wanted to leave but instead she gently touched his forehead with hers, her eyes grew wide at how hot his skin was and she almost pulled back, had it not for Tomoe keeping her head close to his with his hand. She kept her forehead pressed on his and he whined slightly as she shook her head,

" Your sick..' She seemed to pout and Tomoe groaned. He wanted her to stop, but he didn't want her head to leave his; So he kept her at bay. His lips were moist and his heart was hurting so much in his chest. He swallowed and bit his lip but she seemed to not notice,

" Are you okay?" She whispered, " Why don't you lie down and I'll get you some medicine?" She smiled sweetly at him and he groaned from it. Crap, No.. PLease, he wasn't ready for this and he knew she wasn't either. But his senses where killing him.

So before she got up to leave he grabbed her hand, he just hoped that she didn't leave him after this, that she didn't fear him. The fox swallowed and pushed her back, the girl gasped slightly but she didn't move much as he crawled on her legs and hovered over her..

His white hair seemed to shield them but he cared not, He just whined and leaned down, his mouth connecting with hers. Nanami gasped against his lips as a new set of fear settled into her chest. What was he doing!?

Tomoe growled slightly as he held her kimono in his clawed hands, he pulled her closer to him and then grl whined slightly as he deepened the kiss. It was their first deep kiss, and he had to admit he never thought she tasted so sweet.. He went red in the face as he pushed his tongue past her lips and continued to explore.

He felt so sick right now, and he wondered if he was in mating seaosn and flu seaosn at the same time. He wasn't sure as he licked and sucked violently on her lower lip, the kiss got him panting and the girl soon whined but wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tomoe groaned out and lowered his mouth on her neck, he nipped lightly and the girl suddenly froze. She would understand this at any other time but he was on top of her for pete's sake! She swallowed harshly and tried to push him back but instead she groaned when his fangs pinched her skin and pulled slightly on her neck.

The white haired teen panted dangerously as his face flushed from what was going on, his eyes closed as he licked the small hickey he had placed by accident. Nanami whined and tried to push him away, that was until Tomoe froze.

She looked at him utterely shocked as he stopped, his mouth in mid-nip before he pulled back, covered his mouth and ran to the porch. She wasn't expecting him to go pale and then hurl off the side, his body shaking to her surprise.

And she REALY wasn't expecting the real Yukiji to come out and splash Tomoe with a wrag. He hissed at her but she sent him a stone hard galre that made him freeze up on his the spot, " CONTROL YOURSELF DEMON!" She huffed, " If you felt sick then you should tell her; and stop making out with her in such a shameless way!" She huffed, " Have you no self control for your body?" She arched her brow as Tomoe burned red in the face. He lookd down before growling and galring at her,

" And What right do you have to talk to me like that!" He snapped and stood, he got in her face before she shielding her mouth and glared,

" I'm her sister, I am here for her well being.. touch her and you will know what a demon really is." She narrowed her eyes and the fox blinked in shock before backing up and bit and puking again. He whined harshly and Yukiji sighed out as she shook her head,

"I'll get the herbal tea.." She muttered as She walked past Nanami. Nanami covered her mouth and then touched the soft and tender mark on her neck that he had left, the way he kissed her was gentle but firm, full of passion and hunger. When he nipped her neck his fangs brushed across her skin but he reframed from using them on her.

He really did need to control himself. But right now she had to help him, he shook outside and tried to breath before she walked over to him and gently patted his back; but then he looked up at her, his eyes feral before he blinked and they shot back to normal. She swallowed harshly before he blushed and looked away,

He then heard a small growl and as he looked up? He saw a strange eyed fox. It was a female and its tail flicked about as if it had made an enemy. He blinked and stared at its eyes, they seemed to glow, as it stood in the shade of a tree close by.

It then growled and yipped to his horror, but a laugh entered his mind before he stood and he gently grabbed Yukiji close, he pulled her inside and shut the door behind them. This made her look at him shocked before he sighed,

" Yokai." He whispered and shuddered at the little demons eyes, He remembered that from when he was younger.. and he swore he never wanted to see it again.

_Never again.._


End file.
